Descendant of Immortals
by Saethfera
Summary: Descendant Of Immortals is a story that continues right after events in tv show supernatural only here we meet a new character called Luke who receives a necklace for his birthday party, but his whole life goes upside down after a day that he received it. The Necklace also known as an Phasokarene's item has another soul living inside of it,there exists even 8 more items.
1. Chapter 1

**1.15.2016. Is a special day,where it all began. The trouble,the mistake,just cause of one ancient item. The other items forced itself to wake up and gained power. The fallen souls from the Heaven's battle.. But for now,Lets see how it all began.**

 _Chapter 1. Beginning_

In the early morning one girl named as Sara Hranj waked up by feeling heaviness on her upper body, hearing a familiar voice that she used to love.

Sara opened her eyes,seeing Ana,her best friend, on the top of her ,gave a sigh and pushes her off from her ,dropping Ana on the floor,she smashed down on butt, it looks like she didn't care.

„Ana: finally you are up"The girl touches her sensitive bottom,as giving a smile a little. Sara gave a laugh,glancing down with a smile,looking at her.

„Ana: hehe you know what time it is?"

„Sara: What."Confused".Hey,"Blonde girl asked the Brunette"How did you get in?"curiously sitting on the bed,Ignoring Ana's question.

„Ana: your mom let me in"A girl giggled,titling her head.

„Sara: My Mother...Oh okay".gave a smile" Wait, why did you wake me up in all of the sudden?" Still feeling that pressure from before,sighing while looking into Ana's hazel eyes.

„Ana: Bitch, look at the time!" *Blonde haired girl pulls up the pillow,tosses it a side,after that lifts her phone,Unlocking the pattern ,not aware of the time she gave a look at clock"4 PM WHAT THE-!"

„Ana: yep now set off and prepare for the birthday party!"Girl yelled ,as the other one hops from the bed,running all around her apartment. Grabbing the outfit that her sweet mother prepared for the birthday party. Constantly running in circles,even tripping at the floor,but not paying attention...

 _Meanwhile..._

A brown haired boy,named as Luke is preparing food and drinks for his birthday party."Mom! „He asks his mother."Where are those plates I bought a week ago?"

Diana,his kind mother, replied „Um.. in the basement!"Her voice is heard from the kitchen while Mio,Luke's father said" I'll get them"

Luke sat down,little bit in his mind but realizes that he has to prepare stuff for his birthday party,standing up,continuing his work.

„Diana:Hey Lukey! Where is that shirt for the birthday?"

„Luke:Um.."scratching back of his head."You washed it and prepared it so?"

„Diana:I tho-..ouh I'll get it!"Luke laughs a little at his mother, and gave a look when she walked away to another room.

 _At Sara..._

Sara sat down,calming a little with heavy breaths."What's the time?"Ana ignored Sara's question,pulling the tray from the shelve,holding the powder and other makeup things,giving a look at her face,as starting to put powder,and other things,after 20 minutes she finished the job.

„Ana:Done!"Sara stood up,rushing to her bedroom in full speed, from the shelve she pulled a little blue box,holding it.

„Sara: I still haven't open this,I wonder if it is what I bought from the E-Mouto."Wondering a little. But remembers she has to hurry up.

„Ana: come on lets go!"Ana pushed Sara by the shoulder.

„Sara: "aye..Oh wait!"*grabs her necklace,putting it around her neck,then runs with Ana to Luke's birthday party.

„Sara: BYE MOM I'M LEAVING!"She yelled ,violently shutting the doors.

 _At Luke's...  
_  
„Lana:HEEEY!"A girl with light brown curly hair walked towards him" Happy Birthday!" *cmok* *cmok*

„Luke:Thanks"He started the conversation with Lana and young girl Lea. Two of them talked about friendship after 5 minutes later someone else knocked on the doors,Luke opens it while at the doors a tall man is standing,Luke gave a glance up at the fellow man.

„Ivan: hey man"a tall man smiled

„Luke:Hi Ivan please,come in!"Greeting the friend as welcoming him inside.

„Ivan: Happy birthday"Gives him a present,as he enters in.

„Luke:What is it?"Wondering a little while holding a bag.

„Ivan: Hmmm...Won't tell." Grinning,looking around.

„Lana:Yo what's up?"She walks to the tall man,greeting him.

„Ivan: Um,Nothing."Little nervous about this birthday party. Lea,a young girl with short hair, walks to the bathroom,putting on the leather pants. After some while she got out from the bathroom. With a smirk. Luke stared at Lea,shocked.

„Luke:HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"Curiously asking her.

„Lea:Sara showed it to me!"Gave a smile.

„Luke:O-kay."Scared looking at the door,wondering who will arrive next. Then Ines,a crazy girl which the others describe her as annoying girl and a drama queen,she burst the doors down which falled on the floor,while Ines got in she stands on the fallen doors,with a huge smile and in a loud pitched voice she said.  
„Ines:HIIII THEREEEEE!"  
„Luke:Ouh hello."In shock right now,surprisingly looking at the floor,and the destroyed door."  
„Ivan: OH MY!"shocked,almost having a heart attack. Ines is hugging and kissing Luke all over the face.  
„Luke:I GET IT!"Backing away from annoying Ines,others started to laugh at him.

„Ines:Here!"Saying,pulling out from the bag a pony." I bought you a pony!"Holding it,with a smile.  
"Luke: Oh dear-...Thanks?" Holding the pony,but puts it on the shelter.

Sara is walking beside Ana. The brown haired girl looks at the blonde.  
„Ana: you ready?"Asking Sara,little bit nervous,but has a smile.  
„Sara:Aham!"Nodding with a soft smile and closed eyes. She looks in front,seeing Karlo and Teo.  
„Sara: Hii!"Runs to both of them. Ana follows Sara.  
„Ana:Hey."The brothers turned around,looking at Sara and Ana. Having smiles on their faces,tall boy with a handsome face,and an awesome hair looked at them.  
„Karlo: Yo"He said,putting both of his hands in his pocket.  
„Teo: haiii!"The younger brother rushed to Sara,hugging her tightly,letting her go after few seconds,with a cute smile,saying."Lets get going,we will be late and Luke will be angry on us!"Four of them sprinted to Luke's building. They stood in front of the entrance,ringing on the doors. Ines "I'LL GET IT!"opens the front doors for them,she grabs a pink pony,holding it tightly, greeting them with an annoying voice.  
„Ines:HOI!"Looking at them,with half closed eyes and a wide smile.  
„Sara:Oh my dear God!"Astonished, looking at Ines.  
„Ana:Hey Ines!"Annoyed already. Luke spotted the four of them,he pushed Ines away from them while sweating a little.  
„Luke:Hi."Ines didn't care at all,she just chased a pony,because it is a robotic one,laughing a lot.  
„Karlo:The hell-„Stopped to say anything he just crossed the arms."Yo Luke."  
„Ana:Hey birthday boy! Happy birthday!"Four of them smiled,looking at him. Ana,a short girl with dark brown hair gave him a present.  
Luke laughed a little,saying."Luke: Come in guys! By the way,Ines is drunk...Oh Thanks Ana!"He grabs two presents from the brothers and another one from Ana gave a look at blonde girl,she fixed her black Ralph glasses,looking at Luke in his sky-blue eyes.  
„Sara:Hai Lukey!"Smiling,giving him a tiny blue box,he held it in his hands,looking at it,then gives a grin to her.  
„Luke:Thanks! Now come in."Holding the three gifts in his hands,walking to his bedroom putting them on the bed,while he is in the bedroom,Ivan pulls Ana starting to kiss her all over and over again. Sara just looks a side,little bit jealous but not caring. Sara,Karlo and Teo entered inside Luke's apartment. Teo spotted Ines playing with a pink pony so he joined in. Luke's mother holded her bag then sees Ivan and Ana kissing each other,she starts to yell at them.

„Diana:NO kissing in my house until I leave!"Ivan gave a sigh,backing away from Ana,still holding her hand,she blushed a little.  
„Ana:U-uh..Okay s-sorry"Quickly sat down on the couch,while Diana walked to Luke,giving him a look,saying.  
„Diana:Ok Luke."Pulls out few things."I bought you some condoms and for the girls Diaphragma!"Has a smile,Her son looks at her,little bit pale with wide eyes. He raised his voice a little,in total shock.  
„Luke:WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX!"Loudly saying,his mother stepped back a little,while both Ivan and Ana looked at his mother with huge eyes. She coughed a little,saying.*  
„Diana: I Don't know anything,Ok?"Grabbing her little purse,saying."See ya."Leaving with Luke's father. Teo spotted that Ines is holding a pink pony. He pulled it,while saying.  
"Teo:THAT IS MY PONY!"Holding it,while Ines started to cry a lot. Luke pulls the pony violently. Throwing it in his parents room and locking it with a a deep sigh,turning around.  
„Luke:Ok,What do you want to do guys?"Asking them politely,while everyone glanced at him,a little girl,with short hair,answered.  
„Lea:LETS Watch a movie!"Lana agreed with her. Ines stood up,with a pitched voice,saying.  
„Ines:LETS EXAMINE THE PENGUINS!"Everyone stared at her weirdly,but she didn't care,at all. She just smiled. Sara and Karlo sat on the couch, talked about Yu-Gi-Oh! Sara said"It was epic when Seto and Yugi fought with the Gods! I mean"Deep breath"It was so freaking awesome!"Karlo yawned,agreeing with her,crossing his arms,while looking around. Luke commented to Ines's weird answer.

„Luke:I think that is not so interesting."With a stare and a serious look. Ines walked closer to Luke,leaning to his ear.  
„Ines:It interests me Luke."Tongue twisting behind his ear. He freaked out,backing away from her."Sexually."Tongue twisting one last time,Luke gave a sigh,ignoring Ines for a while. Having an idea what to do.  
„Luke:Lets just play Sonic riders,everyone agrees,Right?"Everyone nodded,And rushed to his bedroom,Teo was so hyped that he started to scream and laugh in the same time.  
„Teo:I AM PLAYING AS TAILS!"Shouting out loud,Ines sat on the couch,watching Penguins on National Geographic.  
„Sara:I AM JET!"Violently grabbing the joystick,while Luke sets the game on.  
„Luke:I do have 5 joysticks"With a soft smile he backed away from the tv.  
„Luke,Lana,Lea,Teo,Sara:LETS DO IT"They said,picking their characters. Sara instantly locked a green bird named as Jet,Teo picked the two tailed fox,as known as Tails,Luke selected and picked Sonic the blue hedgehog,Lana picks a pink character,girlish from Luke's character,named as Amy,while Lea picked Cream a rabbit.  
„Luke:LETS DUEL!"he mumbles,withdrawing what he said"Ugh..I mean LETS Ride!"With a embarrassing face focusing on the tv,Teo is so hyped and close to the finish line,he said.  
„Teo:HAHA I'M GOING TO WIN!"Lana's character sprinted in front,winning instead."  
„Lana:I Won!"Sticking her tongue out,teasing Teo. Luke and Lea crossed their arms,with a „not cool" look.  
„Teo: Cheater!"He said loudly,facing Lana.  
„Lana: Pfft I am the master here."Still teasing Teo a little.

Luke walked to the living room,seeing that Ines is doing weird stuff there. She faps while watching Penguins.  
„Luke:Um Ines.."He wonders,little bit surprised"What are you doing?"Looking at her"  
„Ines:Oh fapping...OOH penguins...mmmmhhh!"Tongue twisting again. Luke just glared at her not knowing what to do ,in Luke's bedroom Teo asked Lana for a rematch,Lana won again so he got pissed off. Walking to the living room. Lana take a deep breath,going to the bathroom. Sara is on her mobile. Looking at it,and typing with random people ,Luke noticed that,violently pulling her phone away from her.  
„Sara:Huh.."Giving a look up,facing him."HEY GIVE IT BACK!"Standing up,but Luke just said.  
„Luke:No mobiles on my birthday."Walking away,and hiding it away from her. She just walked out of the bedroom,standing in front of the table,grabbing a glass poured with cola,and starts to drink it,Lana walked out from the bathroom,spotting Luke when she gets behind him,she closed the eyes,saying to him,with a smile.  
„Lana:Hey Luke."joggling a little".I'm horny"Getting closer.  
„Luke:Not now Lana."Little bit nervous.  
„Lana:My tits are ready Luke."Grabbing her boobs,as joggling them left to right".They are ready.."playfully looking at him but Luke ignored Lana,walking to the living and he shouts.  
„Luke:Hey guys,wanna watch Yu-gi-oh! Movie?!"Everyone agreed with joy,Sara spits the drink on Ana.  
„Sara:Say whaa!"Totally happy,ignoring Ana,putting a glass back down on the table.  
„Ana:Hey..ewww...!"Furiously starting to wipe it with the towel,she sat on the couch,same as the others. Luke put the dvd in the player. While the movie started. Ivan and Ana were hugging the whole time. Sara is so hyped ,staring at the tv like that,but at the end of the movie,she frowned,and is a bit sad.  
„Luke:Guess Atem didn't get back after all Haha!"He smiled,laughing a little. Blondie looked at him,glumly.  
„Sara:Not cool!"increasing the voice" At all!"Crossing her arms,Staring at the television again.  
„Ines:Penguins...ooh..."Ines gets horny again,thinking about penguins.  
„Luke:Ines are you so serious right now?"Asking a crazy girl.  
„Ines:Hell yes I am."Giving a smile,not caring about the others.  
Everyone in the room stared, speechless.

„Luke:Ok"Crossing his arms again. The time passed so fast,that Luke's birthday party ended. Some already left,and some are still in his apartment,having fun.  
„Ines: Hihi"Finding a pony again,hugging it,Then said."I gotta go!"Rushing out of Luke's apartment.  
„Sara:Luke,I have to go. Please give me my phone back."Little bit angry,but not showing it. Luke thinks for a while.  
„Luke:Am.."He remembers"Ines has it"  
„Sara:What?"In total shock."How?"Wondering.  
„Luke: She took it,I put it inside a pony. Hehe.."Scratching back of his head,nervously,Blonde girl quickly got out from the apartment with a quick bye,Rushing towards Ines's building. When she came, she stood in front of Ines's building, pressing the intercom on the door,ranging and waited for an answer. Ines got out,throwing Sara's phone in the grass. Shutting the door,with anger. The rain began to fall while Sara slowly hold the phone on her palm,touching the screen,Wiping with her sleeve the dirt that has been stuck on it. Twitching a little,realizing the heavy rain started to fall. Sara rushed inside her building,closing the door,while throwing the shoes on the floor. Changing her cloth into warm pajamas that her grandma gave to her last year. The Pajamas were so soft to touch like a little kitten's fur. She really loved it. Pulling the slided drawer towards her,from it she take the hair dryer,dries her hair by it ,it is blowing hot air from the device. After she dried her hair,she warmed her tea,putting it in a cup,drinking it. Holding a cup in her hands,shivering a little. Sara turned on the air conditioner,setting the warm mode,she sat down on a chair,turning on her computer. Logging in on the Skytaeshi. Seeing who is online by scrolling down,as spotting Ana,her bestie. Starting to call Ana,answering.  
„Ana:Hey"Ana giggled,with a kind voice she greeted the blonde girl through the Skytaeshi. Sara gave a smile,greeting her too.  
„Sara:Hai girl,Wanna play Etims?"Asking Ana through Skytaeshi. Waiting for the answer patiently.  
„Ana:Yes,sure!"Agreeing,both of them started to play,Loosing the match but having fun. Girls laughed and enjoyed. After the match Sara stood up saying  
„Sara:I need to go to the bathroom,be right back!"Putting the headphones down,while going to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Luke started to open all of his presents that he got for his birthday,Little bit curious as he opens all of them except the one, few minutes he slowly grabbed a present from Sara,holding a tiny blue box on his hands,reading what was written on it.

„Luke:Uh I can't read this."Turning on his computer,while searching on the translator the language of it. Little bit crazy and not patient at all. He translated every single word. After some while the results are shown,begins to say the words out loud.

„Luke: _The one who opens this box will be granted by one wish and will receive something, those who put the necklace and are not chosen will die from a heart attack in 40 seconds._ E-Mouto rules!"Giving a laugh when he opens the box,seeing an item,a necklace,putting it around his he did,the city started to be surrounded by dark clouds and thunders are hitting all around,like growling and yelling,like Gods are angry,like the bad force started to arrive on the planet city started to shiver, buildings started to shake. The trees are falling down,destroying cars and some houses around. Sara sat down back on her computer,answering to Ana.  
„Sara:Hey, I'm ba-„ after she said those words,a thunder hit her computer,burning it,and destroying it. Sara blows away from it,hitting the wall,everything just turned black for her,Ana started to shake a little,as her body begins to bleed. Afraid of what is going on,panicking,while grabbing her phone,calling Sara immediately. Her skin started to fail,falling down on the ground. She cried a lot,and Sara didn't answer at all.

...To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble

Suddenly a heavy storm surrounded River City,thunder sounds are too loud,while the whole electricity extinguished. In Luke's apartment and it's surrounding isn't even touched ,like nothing happened at all, but the necklace is acting out of the ordinary. „Luke:Hmmm"Swing it a little,left to right."It is acting weird".After a while he ended up falling a sleep on his large king sized bed. It is huge and comfy,every time he lays down on it, he feels like he is sleeping on clouds and it makes him feel relaxed a little,right now he has a little headache. Receiving weird dreams,that he never dreamed before.A blonde haired girl,with black glasses slowly wakes up,as the city's electricity turned back on, Ana still panicked,looking at her skin that is on the floor,still bleeding a lot.  
„Sara: Huh..I..collapsed..."Realizes as she looks around the room with her eyes,titling to the put her palm across her forehead,it is hot like hell,massively in pain,gives a look to the front notices that her computer is bit in panic,not knowing what exactly happened to a relaxing smile,thinking it is just a dream"Nightmare..yes...I agree.."Standing up,leaned against the far left wall,walking towards a sideboard,grabbing her mobile phone,leaning and sitting down against the wall,dialing her best friend's mobile phone number. Ana slowly picked up and answered to her fellow friend.

"Ana:Hello...?"Saying it in a very weak voice,barely holding the balance.  
"Sara: Hey..It's me Sara...Sorry I haven't answered before... I kinda fainted.."Coughs a little,looking around her living room.  
"Ana: AAAAA!".Screaming in pain."OH SHIT SHIT!".Her phone dropped down on the floor in her own blood.  
"Sara: Ana?"Starting to panic,yelling her name once again."ANA?"But didn't receive any answer. Ana's right eye began to bleed. A slice over her eye caused it. In massive pain she couldn't answer , Sara started to panic,screaming through the phone,calling her name,repeatedly*  
"Ana: shit shit."Swearing a lot as she ran to the bathroom,placing towel over her bleeding eye. Sitting on the bed,shivering cause of fear. Beside her she noticed a blank card."huh?"Sara couldn't wait no longer,she stood up,and yelled through the phone ,she said."Sara: Ana? I'M COMING RIGHT AWAY!"After that,managing to grab her jacket,and her keys of her apartment. Ana didn't see very clearly,the vision began to blurry."W-what is this..?" Taking a blank card,it started to shine brightly inside her bedroom,with a wind that burst left to right. Ana,not knowingly,entered inside the card,as her face shows up . Sara ran downstairs then got out of her building. In full speed she spotted Ana's building. Stopping in front of the entrance doors. With her right hand she touched a handle,pulling it to the front, surprisingly they were opened. Giving a sigh of relief. Sara ran downstairs again,to Ana's apartment. The doors of her friend's apartment remained closed,but blonde girl with her right foot bursts through them,When they fully opened,Sara looked to the left,yelling Ana's name. But didn't get any respond. Sara begun to search around the apartment. The tears started to flow cause of panic. Scared a lot cause of her friend. She ended up in bedroom,finding Ana's a phone that is covered in blood ,she picked it up. Cleaning a little,realizes it remains broken. The room is filled with pure blood ,on the walls,bed,shelters,everywhere. Like a murder scene occurred just a while ago."Where are you.."Not finding any body around. Crying a lot,shivering. Suddenly she spotted a card on the blood,picking it up,holding it,responding in terror."Oh no-"Glancing at the card,where her friend got stuck in,she got out of the apartment and Ana's building. A whole Earth shakes and slowly break'd a part,then suddenly a blonde girl wakes up,in her own bed,heavy breathing as her green pupils distended,quickly hoping off from the bed,rushes to the balcony,seeing everything normally. "Huh?"Wondering,but soon the eyes got in touch with sun. Closing the eyes a little,as a nice and warm breeze touches her skin."A dream...".Sunshine from above,giving a sigh."I should-"Sensing something in her pocket,inserting her hand inside it,grabbing an object,then pulling it the same card from ,what she called,a dream. Squeezing it,her hand shivered a lot."oh no..."Falling on her knees. Terrified,glancing at Ana inside the card,imprisoned inside. Elena,Sara's mother,entered outside on the balcony ,patted her shoulder,asking in a calm voice.  
"Elena:Sara?"Sara gave a look behind,seeing her,standing up.  
"Sara:Huh..Yes."Looking at her,giving a smile,just so Elena doesn't worry at Sara,her mother gave a sigh,then glanced at her,angrily crossing both of her arms.  
"Elena: why were you on the floor...Uh!"Raises her voice as Sara quickly apologized.  
"Sara:I'm sorry!"  
"Elena:Now go to your room,and study for today's exam!"Ana,still in the card,heard all the words from the outer world. Thought to herself"Uhh if only I could talk to her somehow!"Sara gave a nod.  
"Sara:y-y-es..."her words stuttered ,walking away in other direction,still holding the card in her hands,entering in her bedroom, sat down on the bed,Thinking out loud" This is a dream right.."Looking at the card, touching it but nothing happened at all,suddenly an unknown number called her,picking it up "Hello?"with a worried face,looking in front.  
"Guy: Hello.."deep voice" Is this Sara Hranj?"asking her.  
"Sara: WH-WHO IS THIS?"In shocking voice,standing up on her feet.  
"Guy: It's me.."clears his voice." Karlo!"  
"Sara: Omg Karlo you fucking idiot"Sigh of relief.  
"Karlo: Sorry,Ha-ha"  
"Sara: Why did you call?"Wondering.  
"Karlo: Haven't you watch the news last night,Sara?"  
"Sara: Um no.."remembers the scene that happened before.  
"Karlo: yeah,So Sad! But for a reminder,there is a new school that just opened recently and only the ones who receive tickets are able to go in that school."  
"Sara: a school..Why are you telling me this,You know that I hate school!"Little bit mad.  
"Karlo: well,This is not an ordinary school  
"Sara: What do you mean?"Leans her head to the side,still holding her mobile.  
"Karlo: it is a duel monsters high school,Epic,right?! And you were dreaming to go in that school since it was only in USA."  
"Sara: the hell,No,I don't even know how to pla-"Gets interrupted.  
"Karlo: What,But I thought Luke taught you a long time ago."  
"Sara: I-What ever,I won't count on that I'm getting in that school. I am just a normal girl after all" Smile.  
"Karlo: we will see,Oh well,Gotta go!"He quits the call,as Sara gave a sigh,starting to talk to a card,"What the hell is going on here..."Leaving the card on the table,starting to study for the exam. Luke woke up,looking around."Huh What the?...Oh it must be just a weird dream..."Yawning and stretching. Slowly standing up ,began to scratch with his hand the back of his head,like a monkey,as he went to the bathroom. Washing his face with a cold and icy water. Picking up his toothbrush,holding it ,starting to brush when he put the toothpaste,Meanwhile he took a quick and warm shower so his body would be ready for anything. Grabbing his clothes that his mother left before she got out. Dresses up. With a smile,and a yawn he begun to grab his books and notebooks,inserting them inside the school bag. Lifting it up over one of his shoulders, starting to walk out of the building,as soon as he picked up his jacket. Stops on the bus station,looks up at a bright sky,with a soft smile. But then he titles his head to the left,notices a bus stopping on the station where he stood. Walks to the entrance,entering inside,spots his friend,Lovro. Sits next to him. They talked for about 20 minutes,soon they got in front of the school. Entering,sitting down and begun to listen to the professors. Bored as shit in the school. Even falling a sleep during the class. On the big breaks,Luke talked with his classmates. Chilling and spending time in there. After few hours he finished with school and goes to walk around ,all by himself.  
Sara gets ready for the school." Well Ana,Guess you are coming with me today..Or the card.." Picking the card up,rushing outside to her school,cause she was little bit late,Ana yelled through the card.  
"Ana: Sarraaa! come on why can't you hear me ..damn it..."An unknown voice is heard.  
"?: finally you are here and we don't have to be alone ever again"  
"Ana: Huh? Who the hell are you?"  
"?: hehehe long story sweet heart."  
"Ana:okay and how do you think I could know that?"  
"?: so you really don't know who am I?"  
"?: I am your alter ego..."  
"Ana: My what?!"  
"?: hah I knew it that you would react like that"  
"Ana: w-what do you mean by that?!"  
"?: long time ago you split your self in two because you were alone"  
"Ana: but what about Sara,Ivan,Luke?!"  
"?: they left you"  
"Ana: what? No! I know they would not do that"  
"?.:but they did."Looks at her,both of them were in a dark room. Still trapped in a her the scar,that Ana had too.  
"?.: I needed you here"  
"Ana: Why?! Im going to kill you!"  
"?.:you can't I'm one part of you"  
"Ana: you done this to me! Why am I inside here?!"  
"?.: well we have to get along now I am a bad side of you"  
"Ana: I can't believe this...*falls down holding her head* what about Sara...Ivan...and others...?"  
"?: they will suffer just how we did my dear foxy"  
"Ana: GRR!"hits her but it hurt her to. "I hate you..."Silent.

Sara finally arrived in the school,walking around the hall, looking at the card."Hmm..."thinks under her breath"if only someone can help me with this.."Sara put the card on the desk,start to sketch herself on the paper. "huhm.."In the time of class,a friend of Sara calls her on the mobile. She quickly muted the call,asking professor to go to the bathroom,when she did,Sara rushes to bathroom,answering to her friend,also known as Ivan. Nervously asking him what is the problem"What is it"But Ivan responded in a panic.  
"Ivan: OMG ANA..WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY BABY,OH MY GOSH!"  
"Sara:Hey calm down,Gash."Sara gave a sigh. Ivan began to breath fast." I will explain later,okay?I can't right now!"  
"Ivan: But A-"  
"Sara: Sorry."She disrupted the call,goes back to her classroom,worried a lot as she sat down on the in her mind" _Duel monster high school,the thunder...vision...huh..."_ Panic a little. Soon her school finished so she out. Waiting for the bus on the bus station."Don't worry..."Looking at the card."I will bring you back,Ana...Oh my,I forgot I have to meet up with your Boyfriend!"Goes in the center of Korzo,Sat in front of McDonald's.  
Meanwhile,Luke Bought a muffin,and sat on the bench." _I'll be in the city,till night..."_ Considers after a while he started to walk around the city,all by himself the day he ends up home,watching tv.

Sara spotted Ivan."Ivan..."Standing up,Ivan runs to a blonde girl."Hey man..."Ivan responded.  
"Ivan:WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY BABY?!"Looking around,shivering a lot.  
"Sara:just..Don't freak out,alright?"Willing to pull out the card as Ivan is panicking."  
"Ivan:HOW CAN I FREAK OUT EVEN MORE THAN THIS,J-Just tell me,where is she...?"Sara pulled out from her pocket,a card.  
"Sara:Here.."  
"Ivan:No..YOU must be kidding.."Panicking again,starting to laugh nervously.  
"Sara:sorry to break it off to you,but this is not a joke.."Serious as hell,with crossed arms. Ivan hugged it,a tall man started to cry,but then again a blonde girl pulled a card away from him"You will tear it a part"Looking at him,patting his shoulder."Stay calm..I promise,I will bring her back to you..Please sit down"Both of them sat down on the chair, conversation began between two of them.  
"Sara:oh.."She started"I almost forgot...I have to go home,sorry."Standing up,leaving a tall man with a seems goes home."What else will happen here.."Gaze out of the window in the bus. After few minutes she gets off from the bus. Walking home,gazes at the card ,she bumped into someone,a card dropped down on the floor."HEY WATCH IT"shouting at the person,picking up her card.A person had a gentle smile,gazes deeply into Sara's green eyes. He ,out of the blue, asks her." Is that a duel monster card?"Wondering,looking at her hand.  
"Sara:yes,yes it is,But this one is very important to me."  
"A boy:Ouh..."He gazes at her face now."I just bought my deck today,and I really wanted to try it out,so hey! Wanna to duel me?"Wondering boy asks,smiling a little.  
"Sara: Um...I am sorry but I don't have any cards except this one..My deck ,I left it at home."  
"A boy: But I thought you have it in your right pocket."She checks seeing a deck right where this unknown boy told her.  
"Sara: What. I don't remember-"  
"A boy:After that giant and heavy storm,I started to forget things too...Oh well.."Sara held a deck of hers,gazes at it while inserting a card where her friend is stuck inside. "I am kinda a newbie too.."She said,shuffling it.  
"A boy:We are equal now."He gave a smile,shuffling his own deck,a blonde girl with black glasses held the deck,looking at the unknown boy.  
"Sara:Um...Are you sure about this..?"Asking him,as he responded in a hyped voice.  
"A boy:Absolutely!"Sara gave a nod and an "okay"After they finished shuffling they glanced at each others.  
"A boy,Sara:DUEL!"Saying in the same time,around both of them ground began to crack,rising up,and creating an arena ,Sara in shock,glanced around"W-WHAT THE HELL!"After those words,on her left arm a duel disc make an appearance ,forming her hand with it,thought in herself" _This must be a dream..I must be Lucid dreaming again."_ Gulps a little,A boy glances at her.  
"A boy:WOAH!"Smiles"AWESOME right?"  
"Sara:uh..How is this even possible."  
A boy smirks,looking at her."Everything is possible now ..Pick your deck master!" Kindly said,she begun to look through the deck,little bit confused,by little I mean,a lot. " _Ana.."_ Picks Ana's card."I PICK!"shouts,pulling out the card,Ana appears,as a spirit,beside her."MY FRIEND ANA!"Smiles proudly,but gives a look to her left ,Ana asks curiously.  
"Ana: Sara?! What is going on!?"Sara responded to that question.  
"Sara:How..What..I don't know!"A boy gave a smile.  
"A boy: I guess that is your deck master..haha..WEAK!"A boy chuckles a lot,pulling out the card,with a crazy look,Sara remains shocked,same as her fellow friend. His deck master is black magician,Sara shouts"I'LL GO FIRST!"drawing a card,Ana asks Sara again"S-Sara what is going on?!..."Little bit shivering,looking at her,but blonde girl just responded"Stay calm,I don't know what in the world is happening.."Gazes at the cards in her hands,left to right." I summon Fire Kraken."Sets it on the field,while in front of Sara a squid that thrives of fire and heat came forth. It has 1600 ATK"Wow.."Sara gave a sigh" Turn over"Ending her turn.  
"A boy: HAHAHAHA"Laughs" foolish kid" smile of victory." Draw!"draws a card." Hehe,I summon Helpoemer!"sets it on the field." Helpoemer! destroy A FIRE KRAKEN!"Helpoemer has 2000 ATK,A boy summoned him by one card effect,destroying her monster.  
"Sara: Huh.."confusedly facing the boy,he gave a smile,ending the turn"TURN OVER!"Sara draws a card,shaking a little." _Hum.."_ Ana held her two-side scythe shaking a little,a blonde girl says" I set a card on the field."defense mode" Then I Put one magic card on the field face down."Looking at the front." Turn end"The boy smiled,looking at a blonde girl,with a grin that shows up on his face,he said"You know you will just lose,right?"Sara stuttered,saying"S-SHUT UP!"Scared a lot. A boy gave a smile."My turn."Draws a card,looking at it."Helpoemer,destroy the card!"His fellow monster destroys Sara's defense monster.  
"Sara:Uhf.."Not liking it at all,she just gazed at him.  
"A boy:hehe,TURN END!"Giving a smile,Sara draws a card,starting to think." _What to do..."_.."RIGHT!"Yells"I SUMMON POWER BREAKER!"1900 ATK,A beast appears from the underground,fists its hands,glancing at the opposite monster. A boy gave a laughter,Blondie wonders"Huh what is so funny..?"He replies.  
"It only has 1900 ATK,you Won't make it."  
"Sara: hmm Are you sure"teased smile.  
"A boy: it only has 0 defense points so it is basically waste of the turn."  
"Sara: Not so fast."smiles." I summon The tricky by sacrificing one card from my hand!"sacrifices a card,throwing it to the graveyard. A mysterious man from the shadows glanced at the opponent. Above him,the tricky's ATK poops out,2000 ATK. A boy grins,with words"Both of our cards would be destroyed,silly girl."  
"Sara:right..but.."Turns over a magic card that she left on the field from before, yelling a little."THE DARK SWORD,allowing to equip to a dark-type monster,gaining +500 ATK. I equip it on The tricky."the tricky gains 500 ATK" TRICKY DESTROY THE OPPONENTS MONSTER!"The tricky destroys it,as it shatters into pieces.  
"A boy: Heh..Nice one."Little bit surprised by her act,but glances at her,giving a smile.  
"Sara:POWER BREAKER,ATTACK THE OPPONENT DIRECTLY!"Power breaker attacks her opponent,he just gave a smile as his life points dropped by 1900.  
"A boy: heheh...HEHEH!"

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

A boy has only 5600 LP while a blonde haired girl has 7600 LP,she gave a soft smile,saying to Ana."Ana we can win this."A boy glares at her,while she shouted"TURN OVER!" Ending her turn.A ghost of Ana replied" Yep,you are really good at this!"Smiling a little.A boy,with dark brown hair glanced at the girl. Placing his hand on the deck. Drawing a card,still smiling. He quickly looks at his card,then faces Sara in her eyes, with words"I guess it is ending right now."A girl,puzzled,glares at the boy."W-what?"  
"A boy: In only three rounds,you would be defeated."Ana,out of blue,asked Sara"How is Ivan doing?"Looking at her,with a worried face. Sara responded"Ana.."Stops for a second,taking a breath."We will talk about that later,now we have to take this seriously."Ignores her for a while,facing the boy.  
"A boy: I set activate card ."Smirks"Swords of revealing light"smiling"Turn end."Remains calm. Sara draws her top card from the deck."Okay Lets see.."Stares at the card that she just held. "OH BOY!"Little bit excited.  
Sara: I sacrifice the Power breaker,and I summon Phantom Bouncer!"A rock appeared on the ground,slowly it started to gather little pieces ,forming into a rocked creature,standing in his pose,with open hands while the attack of the creature appeared above him,2400 ATK. Sara sets one magic card. She thought to herself." _He won't even know that it is a trap card."_ She ends her turn.  
"A boy: Now.."Drawing a card."Turn end"Ending the turn,not even setting anything,she thought to herself" _What?..Just like that?_ "  
She pulled a card from her top deck ,glances at her card" _A Harpie lady.._ "Looks at her cards" _OH MY ...I just need two more cards._ "Thinking about the combo.  
"Sara:I set one card and I end my turn."It is the boy's turn. He draws,adding that card to his hand."I guess I am lucky.."Summoning a monster."I sacrifice three monsters,in order to summon,"shouts"OSIRIS!"A loud crashing noise is heard after a lightning flash due to the expansion of rapidly heated air,it began to thunder.A monster,similar to a dragon. Fiercely roaring at the opponent when that creature circled around the boy. Its red color is crimson red,while under neath a black color darken the creature. Clouds above them,turned dusty gray. Sara,not knowing what to say next,she glanced at the fear,her heart beat faster,afraid right now. Even if she knew that it is only just a game, she began to little shiver as the wind flicked at her bare arms. A boy gave a laugh,holding only three cards.  
A blonde haired girl is so afraid,gazing at the creature,named as Osiris,thought to herself" _How can this be real,HOW IS THIS REAL!_ "Panics inside her mind,as her pupils reduced. " _IT CAN'T BE! Even this feeling...is realistic_."Ana asks to help Sara,but she refused her assist.  
"Sara: No!If you are destroyed I will be defeated instantly!And you have only 2000 ATK!"  
"A boy: Hahaha"chuckles" What is it girls...Afraid?"  
"Sara:NO! UHH.."  
"A boy:Then..Turn end."The swords of revealing light disappeared.  
"Sara: Uh..Uh.."Her hand shakes" _I can't do anything against him._."She steady intent to look at her hand cards. " _I bet everything on this card._ *Looks at the deck,begun to pull a card from the top. Looks at it with wide eyes."Heh I think your combo isn't going as you planned ,Boy."A boy glanced at her,with a frown.  
"A boy:What?"  
"Sara:I summon,Harpie Lady!"A pink haired girl appeared down on her knees,soon out from her hands green feathers grow out. Suddenly she opens her eyes,flying above,in the skies as her ATK showed above .1300 ATK.  
A dark brown haired boy gave a laugh,a silly one."Are you serious?"Still laughing,looking into her eyes.  
"Sara:Heh.."Sets three magic cards."I ACTIVATE THREE MAGIC CARDS!"First one began to shine,as turning around"FIRST,ROSE WHIP!"yelling"I EQUIP THIS ON MY HARPIE!"Harpie shined a little,as giving a smile,gaining ATK. Now she has 1600 ATK."SECOND!"Another card shone,gave a bright light."AXE OF DESPAIR,NOW MY HARPIE LADY gains 1000 ATK!"2600 ATK.A boy seems little bit surprised by the look on his face.  
"Sara: And now last but not least,ANGEL DICE!"An angel appears on the battle field,shakes a dice and after a while it drops it down on the floor.  
She begs " _Please.._ "a dice stops."ALRIGHT!" Her Harpie lady now has 3500 ATK."HARPIE LADY!"Shouts,pointing at the red Japanese dragon. "ATTACK OSIRIS!"  
"A boy: IMPOSSIBLE!"Shouts. Harpie attacks an angry God,Killing it in process. It roared loudly,shattering in pieces. a Dark brown haired boy covers his eyes with the arm as wind blows at him. Sara fists her hands"ALRIGHT!"Seems happy a same boy now has 5100 LP.  
"Sara:WAIT,I AM NOT OVER YET!"Looking at her oponent,with a challenging smile."From before I activated a card where all your monsters go to the graveyard and I will pay 2000 LP."  
"A boy:A WHAT?"Sara's monsters attacked the boy,leaving him with 2000 LP,Sara gave a giggle,while boy yelled"THIS IS NOT OVER YET!"Gazes at her.  
Barred his teeth and a deep growl came from his throat,lifting a mask up,places his mask on the face. Talks into a very silent and dark voice,not showing any expressions or emotions."This game is sealed with a yami no game."His voice from nice and kind get to a very low and flickers his fingers,as the arena and its surroundings ground shiver as darkness spreads across the battlefield.A girl started to shake in at the fellow boy.  
"Sara:Who are you.."A blonde girl asked him. He responded"My name is Ryota."After saying the name,he gave a smile,looking deeply into Sara's eyes. She remained astonished.  
"Ryota:Sara.."He began."This is not an ordinary game,it may take your life"Smiling,he didn't care about her precious surrounded his feet,as his voice echoes once and again"Or Injure you..pretty badly."  
"Sara:.."Not knowingly how to respond,staring at the boy who wore a mask.  
"Ryota:Now the real fun begins."Drawing a card,she thinks " _Why is my body connected with my monsters...what does this mean..What is this..Why-_ " Frightened.  
Ryota gave a smile,looking in front."I will return my monster from the previous turn".Sets a card."Spell card activated! REVIVAL OF THE DEAD!"A card shines as Osiris appeared on the field. Roaring once and again. Ryota raised his eyebrows,laughs darkly. Holding four cards,Now Osiris has 4000 ATK. With a loud cry,and wide eyes he glanced at her."Osiris"Ordering his monster."Destroy the Harpie Lady!"A dragon from its mouth blasted flames at the Harpie Lady. She screamed in pain,as slowly melting into liquid. Only feathers remained on the floor.  
Sara backed a little,as her life points dropped a little. Having 5100 LP left.  
"Ryota:TURN END!"His turn just ended.A blonde haired girl,with wavy hair gulped. Fixing her glasses a little,but her vision begun to blurry. Her right hand shakes a lot,slowly reaching the card,afraid a lot." _I can't win against 's Impossible."_ Gazes at ,her spirit,tried to calm her a little. But Sara did not hear her voice very clearly.  
"Ryota:What is it?Are you afraid?"Teased smile,and a tongue out."HAHA! Just surrender!"Sara did not know what to do,thinking inside her mind" _Maybe I should..."..."I don't have anything else anyways_."The boy laughed and laughed at her. Saying"WEAKLIN'!"Blonde girl gazes at Ryota" _Maybe if I surrender...Maybe I would wake up from this terrible nightmare."_ Sara did not know what to do boy said it twice."JUST SURRENDER!Hahaha."  
"Ana:listen buddy!"Ana's spirit glanced at the boy."If you do not shut the hell up! I will cut your head off in only one swing!"  
"Ryota:yeah right,like YOU would do anything,Kid! Hehe,besides after this battle I will take HER soul and torture HER like I've done that to my other previous victims!"  
Sara thought for a while,looking at her cards,then back at her field. She sets The tricky in defense position,after that setting one magic card faced down."Turn end."Silently,ending the turn of hers. Ryota gazes at her,pulling a card with the words"SO YOU WISH TO SUFFER MORE! Fine by me!"Smiles."This is really fun."Activating a magic card."HEHEH! Tremendous fire directly attacks my opponent. Inficts 1000 DMG for each monster on the field!"  
Sara's Life points are 2600,while Ryota's 2000 LP. She screamed in pain when the flames touched her started to flow out from her eyes.A boy enjoyed the suffering that she had. Looking at the pain she is going through. Barely standing on her feet, looking down.  
"Ryota: What is it Sara? Does it hurt?hehe.. Just surrender already...oh right you can't"  
Sara thought to herself _"I can't do this anymore..._ "Crying a lot,her eyes dilated with horror.  
"Ryota:Turn end!"  
Sara gazes at her deck,hopeless,thinking a pulling the card,her hand shakes. " _huh?_.. _Sage's stone."_ Reading the effect of the card. Out of hope putting sage's stone on the field,faced down."Turn over..."The boy bursts in laughter,drawing a card.  
"Ryota: Osiris attack The tricky,destroy him."Osiris destroys Sara's monster."OSIRIS YOUR QUICK ATTACK!"Osiris attacks Sara directly,it halved his attack now Sara has 200 LP left. Unable to handle anything."TURN END!"he shouts,with another laughter that echoes across the battlefield. Ryota looks at Sara.  
"Ryota:What is it Sara?  
Sara remains silent  
"Ryota:Are you over? Are you going to surrender now?"She barely stood on her balance. Drawing a card"D-draw..."Shaking a lot.  
"Sara:I Su..mmon"Coughs blood."Black Magi..cian..girl"Black magician girl appears on the field,pulling her wand out,pointing at the opponent. And a spell card activated by itself. Black Magician girl summons Black magician from Luke's,Sara's friend,deck. Black Magician girl and Black Magician fused together their powers destroying Osiris with their special attack ,defeating Ryota in process. Nothing happened to him at all. Sara dropped down on the floor ,as bleeding a lot.  
"Ryota:heh"Putting both of his hands in the pockets,gazing at the girl."Good game kid."With that he just disappeared. Ana returned back into the card again,as darkness vanished. A blonde haired girl,with half broken glasses,fainted on the ground. Ana yelled,but no one heard her,cause she was just a card. She seeks for help,not receiving any. Sara slowly stopped to breath...

Suddenly,Luke walked around the street,he was before in the shop,holding two bags. From the distance he spotted a girl,with blonde hair,didn't understand what is going on very clearly,but soon as he approached to her. Realizing that it is Sara,his childhood friend. "Sara?!"Dropping the bags as he began to shake her,"HEY" but not getting any respond. Gives a glance beside Sara,noticing a dueling card faced down."What is this?"He picks it up,holding it and turning it around. When he did,Ana's spirit become visible.  
"Ana:Luke?"Confused face,Luke backed a little.  
"Luke:WHAT THE?"Still in shock,glancing at her spirit,as Ana yells at him.  
"Ana: Get Sara in the hospital NOW!"Crossing her arms.  
"Luke:Just what.."Shakes his head."Right."Nodding in agreement,calls ambulance,it came and took her to the hospital,Luke went there with her,looking at her sleeping and tired body. Filled with wounds.  
"Ana: I really hope she is gonna be okay..."Looking down,hopes that her best friend will be okay. Doctors started to work on her at the moment,in the moving truck.  
"Luke:Yeah."Gazes at her with wide eyes."WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A CARD!"In a shock he asked the spirit.  
"Ana: Well...You know when those lighting's hit close to our buildings?"Asking the boy,with blue eyes.  
"Luke:Nothing actually happened near me,just a heavy storm was out,besides I was asleep."  
"Ana:Lucky you...when that lighting hit I got a huge cut over my eye and then I found this card I took it in my hand and then I end up in here."Looks down,as Luke gazes at the card that he is holding. After a while,the ambulance arrived to the hospital. Carrying Sara inside the operation room,starting to do their work,as two of them waited in the hall,Luke sat down.  
"Luke:Weird."Holding the card tightly."How come that only I can see your reflection,This is so weird."  
"Ana:I think..that the one who holds my card can see and hear me."  
"Luke:Ouh."Stops for a while,glances at the floor now."What happened to Sara."Wishing to know the accident that his friend went through. Ana replied."She was in a fight with a random boy called Ryota."  
"Luke:Ouh jeez weird stuff."Repeats the same sentence,takes a deep breath."Lets just hope that she will recover."Ana crosses her fingers. With a little smile,hoping her friend will feel better in no time. Elena,Sara's mother, called her,not receiving any answer. She left a voice-mail. Luke grabbed Sara's phone,as unlocking the phone he hears a voice-mail from Elena."Sara,Sweety,answer the goddamn phone...Where are you? THIS IS YOUR MOTHER SPEAKING! If you DO NOT ANSWER I will GROUND YOU the rest of your life by taking away YOUR PHONE!"Her voice seemed angry and worried in a same time."MY EARDRUMS, OH she was so loud,Sara's mother!"

Meanwhile,two men asked the doctors some questions about the patient and what happened to her. One is tall,nerdy looking,while the other one shorter than him,but good looking. First man investigated Sara's body,as the doctor replied."We still are not sure what happened to her exactly."The first man stood up,gazes at the doctor."Is there someone else with who we may speak to?"Wondering man crossed his arms,with a curious face,the doctor responded"Oh yes,there actually is.. A kid called the ambulance,I'm assuming he is her friend or something."Other man,taller than the first one asked the doctor"Where is he?"Doctor hold a notebook,as looking at it. "He is outside,in the waiting room."Two men gave a nod,thanking the fellow doctor,as walking to the boy that doctor told them. Both of them stopped in front of the boy,as pulling the ID cards. First man spoke,"Hello,I am special agent Bobby Parker and this is my partner,special agent Jackson Parker."Ana and Luke did not notice them,so they continued their conversation.  
"Ana: something is not right here..."Only Luke can hear her,as she gazes at the surroundings.  
"Luke:What do you mean?"Replies to Ana.  
"Bobby: We are agents from the-"Stops,looks at Luke weirdly. Curious a lot"-excuse me with who are you talking to?"A shorter man gazes at him,while the tall one crossed his arms.  
"Luke:Ouh to my imaginary girlfriend."Gives a chuckle as looking at them,sweating a little. Scratches his back of the head,looks up at the agents.  
"Bobby:Ghm,Anyways we are here from the USA,The agents to investigate crimes. We heard something happened here in River city,so we came. Now the first question is,How did you find that person?"Jackson grabbed a notebook,pulling a pencil up,holding it in his hand. Waiting for the boy to answer his fellow partners question as he waits patiently for Luke's answer.  
"Luke:Well..so I was walking and everything was normal back then but then I saw her all exhausted and bloody so I ran to her and tried to wake her up but she did not move.. it is weird,she had her deck all around her...it sounds silly but it's like she was dueling haha"nervous laughter" and it was real."Looking at the agents,little bit nervous ,first man gave a nod,as saying"Interesting..",his partner started to write Luke's words. Luke,unknowingly,said under his breath,as gazing at Ana's spirit."Okay, how the hell should I tell them that she almost died from a children's card game,which she probably did,but it's impossible."Bobby frowns,"Can you tell me more about the children's card game?"He glances at the boy,serious face,Ana glances down,facepalming herself,with only words"Idiot."Luke shocked a lil',responding"Well it is not for sure as I said it just looked like she played one match,What I mean is her cards were all around her wounded body. The name of that game is Duel gave a nod"Interesting,Thank you,if you find anything strange or unusual,just give us a call."From his pocket he pulled out a paper where their numbers were written on it. Giving that paper to Luke. Both of them left the hospital.A doctor out from Sara's room got put the number in his pocket. Ana asked him to talk to the doctors,Luke,little bit angrily replied to her"FINE cheese head!"He walks to the asks"Excuse me?"The doctor turned around,gazes at the wondering continued"Is Sara Hranj okay?"A doctor,serious face,he raised his eyebrows"Hmm.."The doctor begun to speak in a very calm voice."She is in critical condition,so I doubt so."Holding many papers.  
"Luke:Shot...is there any chance she will be okay at all?"Wonders,Ana panicked a little to much.  
"Doctor: Only a miracle can save her now,if you will excuse me I have to go."Passes the boy,walks to the other patient's inside.  
"Luke:Awesome."Opens a door that led to Sara,gets inside,slowly closing the door of the room,walks to her bed where she was laying down."Jeez.."Ana panicked a lot,she shivered as she float beside Luke in a spirit form.  
"Luke:Ok Ana what the hell were you two doing in a card game?"Ana responded really fastly,ignoring Luke's question."Ana: That guy is going to pay!"She yelled loudly.""I couldn't help her...there was no actual way ."Slightly looking down.  
"Luke:Shit...I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up from unconsciousness."  
Ana growled a little,mad at the person who done this. Luke glanced at Sara,same with Ana. A boy questioned Sara's best friend.  
"Luke:Was that really Yami no game?"A boy wonders. A girl in a spirit form just gave a nod. Without hesitation blue eyed boy shaked his head. With only words that came out from him were"Jeez that's just...Impossible." He did not believe any of the story. Looking at a blond haired girl,which layed on the bed. Not moving an inch,Luke wonders what would they do right now. Suddenly in a room which those three are,chains made clear a noise that echoed through their ears. Two of them,Ana and Luke,Glanced around,trying to see where the noise is coming from.


End file.
